Spectrum of Colors, Range of Emotions
by Lollipop Pirate
Summary: The Straw Hats arrive at a small village to restock supplies because yet again they're out. Upon arriving they find a talented young girl whom loves to sing and meeting her may change the crew of the Straw Hats for better... Or maybe worse. LuffyxOC.
1. The Journy Begins With The Landing

Spectrum of Colors, Range of Emotions

Summary:

The Straw Hats arrive on a small island and go into a village to restock supplies because yet again they're out. Upon arriving they find a talented young girl whom loves to sing and meeting her may change the crew of the Straw Hats for better... Or maybe worse.

**Lolli: Hiya Everybody! I'm Lolli nice ta meet'cha :)**

**Luffy: Hi!**

**Lolli: OMG it's Luffy! *hugs Luffy***

**Luffy: Naaaa? Where's the meat?**

**Lolli: I'll show you! But first do the disclaimer.**

**Luffy: Kay~ Lollipop Pirate does not own One Piece :) MEAT! *runs off in random direction***

**Lolli: But i do own Kirie! Okay i guess i'm not going to show him where it is. *shrugs shoulders***

* * *

The Journey Begins With The Landing - Chapter 1

A lone figure sits on top of a building watching the sky light up as the sunrises. The figure stands up and stretches as chocolate colored curls fall over its shoulders. Blinking the sleep away from its golden brown eyes, the figure looks back at the sunrise.

"Time to start another day," said the figure. "I have a feeling that today may be a little more odd than usual." Smirking, the figure lifts its hands up; a yellow color starts to flow around it.

Then suddenly the figure disappears.

* * *

Aboard the _Thousands Sunny-Go_ it was a quiet day…yea right. Luffy was bouncing around going to each one of his crew members to see if any of them would play a game with him. Earlier he was playing tag with Usopp and Chopper but then the two stopped to go fishing and Luffy didn't want to fish so he wandered off.

"I'm hungry" Luffy whined. He was now hanging half over the railing next to the orange haired navigator.

"Your always hungry Luffy" said Nami. "Besides we just ate a couple hours ago!"

"But I'm still hungry!" Luffy continued to whine until he had a new, large bump on his head, courtesy of Nami.

"Baka" Nami grumbled, shaking her head. She looked back at her Log Pose making sure that they were on course. She was thinking hard when her thoughts were interrupted by Zoro's voice coming through on the speakers on the crow's nest.

"Oi! Guys look up ahead."

Nami looked out into the distance and saw a small spot start to come into focus. Their rubber captain had already strectched himself to the lion head at the front of the ship to get a better look. Chopper and Usopp ran to the front to see, Franky came up from below deck, Robin followed from the aquarium, Sanji & Brook came out from the kitchen, and Zoro climbed down from the crows nest.

"ISLAND!" Luffy shouted jumping up and down. He turned to his small yet fierce nakama who all looked at him waiting. The captain broke into a wide grin.

"Let's go!" he said. The crew all smiled, already expecting the response, and prepare to dock at the island.

"What's the name of this island Navigator-san?" asked Robin.

"Hmm…lets see" said Nami looking at her map. "Ah here it is. This is Twilight Island."

* * *

**Lolli: Hehehe short chappie. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Franky: Please R&R. SUPER~!**


	2. To The Show

**Lolli: Welcome to chappie 2 of SCRE!**

**Luffy: Naa? What's that? Does it taste good?**

**Nami: No baka! *hits Luffy on the head* **

**Lolli: It's my abbreviation for the story name, cause it's all long and stuff.**

**Luffy: I still don't get it? *pouts***

**Lolli: It's okay you don't have too. *pats Luffy's head* Disclaimer please :) **

**Robin: Lollipop Pirate does not own One Piece, though she wished she did.**

**Lolli: Thanks Robin! So true, so very, very true.**

**Lolli: To my readers – I made the chappie longer this time! Please Enjoy! **

* * *

To The Show - Chapter 2

he Straw Hats reached Twilight Island and docked at the side of a small village.

"Yohohoho, this seems like a quaint little village," said Brook.

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted as he attempted to rush off the boat to find a restaurant.

"Wait!" Nami yelled pulling their 'act-on-impulse' captain back by his red vest as his body slightly stretches forward before snapping back. Nami lets go at this moment causing Luffy to fly back into Zoro, making them fly over the grassy patch on the ship and slam into the mast. Nami bent down to pick up Luffy's straw hat which had flew off as the rubber boy shot back.

"What the hell was that demon woman!" Zoro growled, glaring at Nami. Getting up and pushing the now dizzy captain roughly off of him. Putting a hand on one of his three swords attached to his side.

"Don't call Nami-swan that shitty marimo head!" growled Sanji as he launched himself at the swordsman, full of kicking furry. Zoro cursed and pulled out his swords to block the cook's fast kicks, mumbling something about 'love-cook'. They started to fight and shout insults back and forth to each other until Nami had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled hitting them both on the head effectively stopping them in their tracks. Sanji had hearts in his eyes talking about his Mellorine's soft fists of love.

"Now that that's over, let me go over what we're here TO DO." She stressed what there going to do to Luffy particularly. He stared at her and cocked his head waiting. She sighed, it was no use trying to explain things to him but Nami always hoped that one day he may gain a brain. An impossible dream I know.

"Okay Sanji and I are going shopping for supplies. The rest of you can do whatever you want." At this Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp cheered.

"BUT" They stopped cheering. "You have to meet everyone back by the big water fountain that is located in the middle of the village in a couple of hours and DON'T do anything stupid! Understand?"

"Aye!" they all yelled saluting. With that everyone went their separate ways.

Luffy rushed off the ship in search of food. Usopp and Franky went to find some building materials. Zoro and Brook went off to look for a sword stand. Chopper and Robin went off to find a bookstore. And Nami and Sanji went to get supplies and later clothes.

* * *

"Thanks for the apples Cartro-san!" yelled a happy teenage girl.

"Your welcome Kirie-chan," Cartro answered. "I can't wait to see your new performance in a couple of hours!"

"Thanks!" Kirie grinned. "I can't wait to show everyone!"

She rushed off down through the market with a big smile, her chocolate curls flying behind her and getting in her big brown-gold eyes. She wore a loose white blouse with a light green vest and jean shorts. While sporting a pair of black, small heeled boots.

"I'm home Tara!" Kirie shouted as she opened the door to her small house, given to her by the villagers. She walked over to the kitchen and set down the groceries and she heard a small noise. Kirie looked down. "Tara!"

She looked down at the small brown and peach colored kitten that had pranced up and was now purring against her leg. Kirie bent down and picked the small feline up.

"You're so cute" She smiled and started cuddling the kitten. Tara mewed happily enjoying the attention. Kirie giggled, "good kitty" and set Tara on the table getting out a bowl and some milk for the kitten. She started putting the groceries away and finished within an hour. Then she bustled around the house tiding up a few things here and there.

Kirie checked her watch. "It's about time for me to get going. Can't be late for my performance." Kirie freshens up and starts towards the door. "I'm going now Tara! Be back later!" Tara mews in response.

Kirie laughs. "Don't wait up!" Then she heads out the door on her way to the big water fountain in the middle of the village.

* * *

"FOOD" Luffy yelled running threw the village trying to find a small restaurant to clear of food. He stopped as he ran into a dead-end. "Nyaa" Luffy said as he stared at the wall in his path. "Wrong way."

He ran back out of the alleyway and started running around again. A few minutes later he found a food stand and immediately stopped. The vendor looked up at the boy and smiled. "Hello young lad. What can I get you?"

"Meat please!" The vendor pulled some meat off the wrack behind him and gave it to Luffy who sat down in chair next to the stand and started devouring the meat.

"Your not from around here are you lad?" asked the vendor.

"Mo, fe cane fer soples," Luffy started to say with his mouth full.

"Whoa, whoa slow down there lad." Said the vendor. "I'm Cartro, what's you name lad?"

Luffy swallowed, "Monkey D. Luffy." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you Luffy-kun" Cartro smiled. "So what brings you to this small village on Twilight Island?"

"I'm a pirate! My crew and I are here to get supplies." Cartro looked surprised for a minute then smiled.

"That must be a fine life eh Luffy-kun? So what's this crew of yours like?"

"Well we have an awesome swordsman, skilled navigator and cook, a liar/marksman, a reindeer for a doctor, an archaeologist, super cool shipwright, and a musical skeleton!"

"That sounds like an interesting crew you got there."

"Yep!"

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you and your crew would like to see an amazing show by a friend of mine. It starts in a little while, what do you think Luffy-kun?"

"Okay"

"Great!" Cartro smiled. With that Cartro and Luffy set off to find the rest of his crew so that they could go see the show.

* * *

**Lolli: Thanks soooo much for reading! I'll try and update faster next time**

**Kirie: Please R&R! It would be very much appreciated *bows***

**Tara: Mew!**


	3. The Show

**Lolli: Oh my cream! I finally finished chapter 3 of SCRE!**

**Nami: Hence the reason that they're reading it.**

**Lolli: No sarcasm allowed!**

**Nami: Fine Ms. Grumpy-pants, don't need to get feisty.**

**Lolli: I have a right to get feisty, no sleep does that to a girl!**

**Nami: Okay, okay. Calm down.**

**Lolli: Uhhhhh, I have a headache now *rubs temples***

**Sanji: Then I shall do the disclaimer for you then Lolli-chwan~!**

**Lolli: Okay Sanji-kun.**

**Sanji: Lollipop Pirate doesn't own One Piece. Even though she is intelligent and beautiful enough to do so~!**

**Lolli: Thank you, now please enjoy the chapter while I go get some meds for my headache. Ugghhh.**

_By the way I don't own the songs that appear in this chapter_

* * *

The Show - Chapter 3

_**Kirie's POV**_

I walked down the streets through the market on my way to the big water fountain. And when I say big I mean big, as in like HUGE! You could swim in it for Pete's sake!

As I walked by everyone kety saying hi and that they couldn't wait for the show. I smiled and responded back to every one of them because well, that's just who I am. Don't like deal. My shoes clicked against the pavement and I continued my way down.

'I'm so excited that everyone is coming to see my show!' I thought as I reached the main square where the fountain is.

I saw the stage already set up and a microphone in its place on the stand. I grinned wildly at that, I love this village. They really are so nice to me, ever since the incident.

'No not now Kirie! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.' I shake my head trying to erase it from my mind.

'Happy thoughts only' I scold myself. 'Wow did I seriously just do that? I need to get out more.' I walk up the stage and go over my routine for my show.

"This is going to be great!" I say smiling.

_**Normal POV**_

"Come on! Come on! We're gonna be late!" whined Luffy. Cartro and him had looked everywhere and had finally found all of the crew. It took forever, as Luffy said. But in reality it took about forty minutes.

"We're coming Luffy," Usopp said. He was walking behind the whining Luffy with Chopper, Robin and Cartro.

"Yes Luffy-kun don't worry, we'll get there right on time. This youngster wouldn't start with out her introducer." Cartro said smiling. They all noticed that it went right up to his brown eyes, bright and shining.

"She?" Sanji piped in, suddenly interested.

"Yes, Kirie's a fine performer." Cartro beamed with pride as he said this.

"I can't wait to meet this mademoiselle."

"Which means that we'll probably have to keep you away from scaring her," Zoro smirked.

"What did you say shitty swordsman!" Sanji jumped at Zoro and they started a full out brawl for like the 12th time today.

"Ughh, I can't take you guys anywhere can I!" Nami sighed loudly and slap her forehead.

"Allow me to help Navigator-san," said Robin. She crossed her arms and used her Hana Hana no Mi powers to make arms appear on the cook and swordsman, pulling them apart.

"Yeow! Good going Nico Robin," Franky smiled.

"Thank you Shipwright-san," Robin smiled back.

"Now then shall we make our way down to the fountain before Captain-san dies from anticipation, ne?"

_**Kirie's POV**_

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God.' I looked out into the crowd which was different than any other crowd I've had before. 'It's huge!'

I was staring out into the crowd and there were so many people!

'Great I didn't think that the turnout would be this big. Then again I did say that this show was going to be different than all the others… so I think I brought this upon myself.' I thought.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jump up in the air and scream in surprised. Then got into attack mode, hands out and ready.

"Did I scare you Kirie-chan?" Cartro said laughing.

"Like hell you did!"

"Sorry dear," he said still laughing. "I couldn't help my old self." I felt myself smile and start laughing along with him. We stopped laughing and I felt much better now.

"Nervous now?" he asked.

"You knew?" Cartro nods yes. So that's why he did it. I put on a big grin and hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks. I needed that."

"Ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Cartro-san goes out to introduce me and I stand there eagerly waiting my signal.

_**Luffy's POV**_

I'm jumping up and down with excitement. I can't wait for this show to begin! I wonder what the person is doing. Old man Cartro said she was a performer… maybe she juggles! I hope she juggles!

_**Normal POV**_

Cartro steps out from behind the curtains and faces the crowd with the microphone. He looks around and see's the Straw Hat's near the front of the crowd and smiles.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to our wonderful Kirie-chan's performance! She has been planning this for a long time and she wants this to be her best performance ever, even though I think everything she does is beautiful!" The crowd cheered and Cartro continued, "Now please enjoy the show!"

Cartro walks off the stage and the curtains are pulled open to reveal Kirie. The crowd starts cheering loudly and clapping. Kirie smiles shyly and then runs out to the front of the stage.

"Hi everybody! Thanks for coming to see me today!" She shouts into the microphone.

"Mellorine" Sanji says with hearts in his eyes.

"She's quite young." Says Robin. "About the same age as Captain-san and Long nose-kun."

"I'm Kirie Tamoraka! And today I'll be performing one of my newest songs. It's called You & Me & Everyone. Please enjoy!" The music starts and Kirie takes a deep breath.

_The magic feeling...  
It's grown so strong...  
Always leaves me...  
To a place where I belong...  
Won't go away...  
Never let me down...  
I've got the greatest friends...  
That ever could be found...__e bright sun!  
You & Me & Everyone!_

_Across every river!_  
_Behind every tree!_  
_On top of every mountain!_  
_They're apart of you and me!_

_One world!_  
_One world... Now and forever!_  
_Best friends!_  
_Best friends... Loyal and true!_  
_One dream!_  
_One dream... Put side and side!_  
_There's nothing we can't do!_  
_One hand!_  
_One hand... Helping the other!_  
_Each heart!_  
_Each heart... Beating as one!_  
_We live!_  
_We live... Always together!_  
_Sharing the sam_

_They rush like water..._  
_They soar like the wind..._  
_They're always with me..._  
_Every day that I begin..._  
_They burn like fire..._  
_They chill like ice..._  
_They take on any challenge..._  
_Make any sacrifice..._

_Across every river!_  
_Behind every tree!_  
_On top of every mountain!_  
_They're apart of you and me!_

_One world!_  
_One world... Now and forever!_  
_Best friends!_  
_Best friends... Loyal and true!_  
_One dream!_  
_One dream... Put side and side!_  
_There's nothing we can't do!_  
_One hand!_  
_One hand... Helping the other!_  
_Each heart!_  
_Each heart... Beating as one!_  
_We live!_  
_We live... Always together!_  
_Sharing the same bright sun!_  
_You & Me & Everyone!_

Kirie stops singing and the music keeps playing. She starts spinning and as she does different ribbons of light come out of her hands as she keeps dancing. Everyone stares in awe as the ribbons twirl, float, and move around with her. The Straw Hat's were staring, wondering how in the world that was possible or for some of them, how cool it was.

_One world..._  
_One world..._  
_Best friends..._  
_Best friends loyal and true..._  
_One dream..._  
_Just one dream..._  
_There's nothing that we can't do!_

_One world!_  
_One world... Now and forever!_  
_Best friends!_  
_Best friends... Loyal and true!_  
_One dream!_  
_One dream... Put side and side!_  
_There's nothing we can't do!_  
_One hand!_  
_One hand... Helping the other!_  
_Each heart!_  
_Each heart... Beating as one!_  
_We live!_  
_We live... Always together!_  
_Sharing the same bright sun!_  
_You & Me & Everyone!_

Kirie held that last note and when she finished the crowd was quite. She fidgeted nervously, wondering if she did something wrong. All of a sudden the crowd burst out into a frenzy of cheers, clapping, shouting, and whistles. Her eyes brighten up instantly and a wide grin appears on her face. Still smiling and waving to the crowd she bows.

"Thank you so much everybody!" Kirie shouts and then runs off the stage and starts jumping up and down in excitement.

**In The Crowd w/ the Straw Hats**

"Wow that was amazing" said Nami.

"Fantastic" Robin and Brook say at the same time.

"Super~" shouts Franky while doing his pose.

"I think I've just died and gone to heaven because I just heard the voice of an angel!" sighed Sanji with hearts in his eyes and his body all wiggly.

"Cool" breathed Usopp and Chopper. Zoro just nods agreeing with his crewmates.

"What did you think Luffy?" Zoro asks they're captain. He gets no answer.

"Luffy?" He turns to see Luffy standing in the place he was before just staring up at the stage where Kirie had just preformed.

"Hey guys I think there's something wrong with the idiot here." Zoro says pointing to they're captain with his thumb. They look over at their captain.

"What's he doing?" said Franky.

"Luffy?" Chopper says as he goes in front of him and starts jumping up and down.

"Nya?" Luffy says, snapping back into reality.

"Why were you…" Nami starts to say but gets cut off by someone shouting to them.

"Over here! Luffy-kun and friends!" Cartro shouted over the crowd, beckoning them with his hand. They move they're way threw the crowd over to where Cartro was waiting.

"How did you guys like the show?" he asked.

"It was amazing!" said Franky.

"Stunning," Sanji chorused in.

"Would you like to meet her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Asked Cartro.

"Sure," said Luffy grinning. His crew looked at him oddly for a second then brushed it of as the usual.

**Back Stage w/ Kirie**

"I can't believe that went so well!" Kirie shouted to herself. "Sweet!"

"Kirie-chan!" She turned around and saw Cartro-san coming towards her. He came up and hugged her.

"That was amazing! You were amazing!" he said while hugging her. She hugged back and saw that there were people behind him.

"Who are they Cartro-san?" Kirie asked as they pulled away.

"Kirie these are the Straw Hats and they're captain, Luffy-kun. Everybody this is Kirie. They watched you sing."

"Nice to meet you all," she said smiling. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Ah mademoiselle, it was perfect" said Sanji. "Just like you are." He gave her a flirty smirk and kissed the top of her hand.

"Uhhh… thanks." Kirie said unsure of what to do.

"Baka! Don't scare her!" Name yelled, hitting Sanji in the head. She turned to Kirie.

"Hi I'm Nami nice to meet you." Nami smiled. "That's Sanji, don't worry he's always like this." Luffy came bounding up to Kirie and stuck his hand out.

"Luffy," he said.

"Kirie," she said laughing a little and smiling.

"This is my crew. Franky, Brook, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Nami." He said while pointing at each member when he said they're name.

"Nice to meet you all."

They both looked up and locked eyes. Then just stood there in silence staring into each others eyes for a while until Cartro coughed breaking the silence.

"So now that everyone's met each other, would you all like to come back to my house for lunch?"

"Food?" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook say at the same time. Cartro nods his head.

"Yes!" shouts Luffy. Kirie giggles and everyone else just sighs.

As they made they're way back to Cartro's house, they didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes from a tree not to far away following they're every move. More importantly following her's…

* * *

**Lolli: Sooo,What'cha think? Are you guys happy that I made it like super longer for you all? **

**Kirie: Good job Lolli! :D**

**Lolli: Hehehe yay! Oh and I hope you all like my cliff hanger, I'm pretty good at those aren't I?**

**Usopp: What's gonna happen?**

**Lolli: I can't tell you! You'll have to wait for the next chapter like everyone else. Oh and as you've probably noticed I'm very, very, VERY slow at updating. So I don't know when the next chapter will be up cause I have to pack for the beach next week and my All Stars swim meet is this week so I might not have a lot of time but I'll try.**

**Kirie: Please R&R! **

**Lolli: And thanks again for reading!**


End file.
